


late nights with you

by iori7se (jutsuzuban)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Future Fic, JUST A LITTLE BIT OF ANGST AT THE END, M/M, implied sakumasu? if you believe, kinda Marriage Proposal, not enough for t rating, talk about marriage, there is one (1) 'ass'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/iori7se
Summary: Just two men in their apartment.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	late nights with you

**Author's Note:**

> finished bc I want tsuzuru sr to come home
> 
> mar 3 '21--late edit but he did not come home. old man saks did instead u-u

“When we get married”—Tsuzuru chokes on his coffee—“how will we choose which family name we go with?”

Tsuzuru laughs nervously, looking over the screen of his laptop to meet Itaru’s eyes. The salaryman is sitting on the other side of their dining table wearing his glasses, the frames sitting low on his nose as Itaru peers at Tsuzuru over the top of them. The playwright feels his chest fill with warmth as his boyfriend squints at him. 

“I’d say we can leave it up to luck by playing rock, paper, scissors, but we both know my luck is more than terrible.”

Itaru chuckles and sticks his arm out to lay his head on his bicep, also reaching for Tsuzuru’s hand, which slips into his quickly. “Are you saying it was bad luck I fell in love with you?”

“Yes,” Tsuzuru says, and Itaru slips his hand out of their lovers’ hold to give the other hand a smack before quickly going to hold it again. 

“You’re so cruel. I should break up with you.” Tsuzuru snorts as Itaru squeezes his hand fiercely, playfully scowling at the playwright. The warmth in his chest explodes and spreads to his thighs and elbows, feeling like liquid happiness was rushing through his veins. Itaru, too, feels this warmth, hearing his lover laugh.

“It’s 3 AM and we’re both working our asses off. I think I can be a little cruel,” Tsuzuru says as he turns his hand in Itaru’s grip, gently running the pad of his thumb over the other’s knuckles. Itaru wheezes a tired laugh, and Tsuzuru squeezes his hand. “Alright, back to work. I’ve been holding onto this script for too long; Sakuya might get angry.”

“Sakuya? Angry? Yikes, you need some sleep; you’re hallucinating real bad.” Itaru teases, and Tsuzuru sighs with all the exasperation and fondness he can. “Now Masumi, on the other hand…”

“Alright alright, I understand what you’re saying.” The brunette turns his gaze back onto his computer screen, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dimmer light of the screen. Itaru’s eyes were just too bright, he supposed. “You should sleep too.”

“Ah? My event ranking…” Itaru looks mournfully at his phone, next to his own laptop and sitting on top of paperwork he’d finished earlier that evening. 

Tsuzuru deadpans, “Now Masumi, on the other hand.” He doesn’t let his voice drift off like Itaru’s, but he does smirk at the other’s glare.

“Okay okay, guess we’ll both go to sleep before the beast attacks,” Itaru says, saving his own files before shutting his laptop closed. Tsuzuru follows after him, gently brushing the top of his laptop. Itaru rolls his eyes at the action, and Tsuzuru laughs.

“You can’t judge how I treat my laptop when I literally see you ‘bathe’ your phone.”

“It’s for gacha luck!” Itaru jabs his hip into Tsuzuru’s when he comes to stand next to the gamer. “You don’t understand because you don’t play gacha.”

“I don’t,” Tsuzuru agrees, and then it’s quiet as he and Itaru brush their teeth and head into their room. Tsuzuru slides into bed as Itaru sets down his glasses and changes out of his work suit, slipping into a dark green hoodie two sizes bigger than what he’d normally wear. He flops into bed, the sleeves of the hoodie stretching out past his hands.

“Can you come to bed like a normal person?” Tsuzuru groans, turning onto his side to look at Itaru. The other man feigns looking innocent but quickly breaks into a grin.

“Nope,” he says, grabbing the two’s shared blanket and throwing it mostly over himself. He waves Tsuzuru over with a sweater paw, and the man sighs.

“You’re almost 30, can’t you act like an adult?”

“Oh, should I say something like ‘I lost my hearing’ then?”

Tsuzuru sighs exasperatedly and rolls over to be in front of Itaru. “I can’t believe I’m in love with you.”

Itaru grins as he cuddles up to the other. Quietly, in a tone of voice Tsuzuru knows he’s not supposed to answer to, Itaru responds, “I can’t either.”

They’ll both remember Itaru’s proposal in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to tasutsumu server for being in-stream w me and watching me go thru 2 diff wips


End file.
